endlessspacefandomcom-20200222-history
Combat
Combat in Endless Space is divided into 5 phases. Phases Combat in Endless Space is divided into 5 phases. Phases 2 through 4 have four turns, at which each ship fires beams and kinetics at a single target. The beams and kinetics hit at the end of the turn. Missiles fire at turn 2 and hit at turn 4. Arrival Phase 1 is the Arrival Phase and provides time for players to choose their battle actions before their ships open fire. No actual damage is done to either side's ships, and no battle action is taken this phase. Long Range Phase 2 is the Long Range Phase. Weapons have the least accurate in this phase, with missiles hiting the most, and kinetics the least. A battle action can be taken this turn. Medium Range Phase 3 is the Medium Range Phase. In this phase, weapons are more accurate- beams will do more damage here. A battle action can be taken this turn. Melee Phase 4 is the Melee Phase. Kinetics are at their best in this phase. A battle action can be taken this turn. Report Phase 5 is the Report Phase. It is relatively short and just seems to be for a few shots of the winning fleet, as well as allowing the player to assess the damage; i.e. the number of surviving ships. No battle action can be taken this turn. Battle Actions Main article: Battle action Battle actions, popularly called "cards", can be played during phases 2, 3, and 4, and can contribute to a fleet's defense, attack, or other attribute. Each card is given a type, and can counter another card type (which is specified on the bottom of the card). If one card counters another card, it normally gains a bonus. A Hero can add cards to a fleet which cost dust to play. Note: a hero's card is also subjected to countering. Weapons and Defenses Kinetics vs Deflection Kinetics are short ranged weapons, having the highest potential damage, while being the least accurate. Kinetics deal between 7.53-58.8 damage per phase per pound, with 100% accuracy. In earlier phases, about one half of that would be practical. Kinetics are defeated by deflection, which is the total number of projectiles deflected from each of the four turns. Even normally complete kinetic protection will not entirely remove all damage from large numbers of projectiles. Beams vs Shields Beams are very useful, since they work well in almost all phases of combat. Beams deal between 8.88-42 damage per phase per pound when accuracy is 100%. In earlier phases, about 80% accuracy is practical. Beam damage is countered by use of shield defensive modules, which subtract their absorbation for the total damage they take from each of the four turns. Shields absorb about 90% of the average damage of their equivalently researched beam. Missiles vs Flak Missiles are long ranged weapons, having the lowest potential damage in the game, but fired in a delayed burst. Missiles deal 5.41-28.1 damage per phase per pound when accuracy 100%. Missles have far higher accuracy, but detonation is delayed until the end of a combat phase. Missiles damage is countered by use of flack defensive modules.